


Dynamic Attraction (ABO Drabbles)

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends as Family, Gen, M/M, Missing The One's You Love Most, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: ABO drabble/mini one-shot request series. Feel free to ask for any pairings or multi relationships you want. Can be for F1, FE or the F2/F3 drivers.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc/Pierre Gasly, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen/Lando Norris/Michael Italiano, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Returning Home - Alpha Kimi/Beta Seb

**Author's Note:**

> So this is separate to 'We Are Family'. I will still be doing that drabble series but I want to keep that as non-ABO, and as I absolutely adore writing ABO dynamics and kept being given too many good ideas from various sources, I have decided to start an ABO drabbles collection. 
> 
> Tags and pairings will be updated as and when.
> 
> First prompt by wolfsbanesbite (aka custardcreamies) on Tumblr who asked for **"We’ve been best friends forever but I moved away for two years. Now we’re tipsy at my welcome back party and we’ve been dancing really close. If you keep looking at my lips I won’t be able to hold back much longer. This screams Simi when Kimi comes back to F1. 😍 Alpha!Kimi and Beta!Seb please. Thank you!"**

Kimi had to admit that whilst he had expected a welcome back on his return to racing, he had still thought at least his team might have got to him before Seb.

Not that he was complaining. but secretly he'd been hoping to keep it a bit more of a surprise, given that he hasn't actually entered the paddock yet. Of course, Seb would have found out eventually. He was going to be in the paddock again after all. But somehow, in some way, Seb had found out first.

He had barely even disembarked and had only looked up coming out of arrivals, to a mouthful of dark fluffy blonde hair and what sounded like a high-pitched squeal (for all Seb would repeatedly deny it on reflection) as multiple kilogrammes of German driver slammed into his chest.

The beta’s scent was warm and calming, almost like the part of him that had felt missing since he had left the sport, return to him and Kimi couldn’t help but nuzzle the side of Sebastian’s neck soothingly.

“I hate you sometimes,” The Germans grumble in his ear made him laugh, and he chuckled for a few minutes holding the beta close and running his spare hand up and down his back reassuringly.

He had known when he had left that Seb had missed him terribly. But as selfish as it seemed at the time, he had needed the break. He had needed to find a life outside of F1. And he had, to a certain extent.

But F1 was weird like that. Once you entered into its world you never truly left even if you are no longer there physically. And so, after only a couple of years away, or what felt like just a couple of months to Kimi, he had found himself back. The call impossible to resist.

“Well, I can always go again,” Kimi answered, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the angry glare that appeared on Seb’s face.

“Don't you fucking dare, You’re not going anywhere!” Seb snapped, pulling the Alpha tight against him almost as though he thought pulling him into a bear hug would stop him from leaving again.

“So, you don't hate me then?” Kimi shook his head amused as Seb attempted to splutter out an answer, pulling out of Kimi's arms and nervously shifting his whole body, bouncing from foot to foot. His whole body jittery and unable to stay still in the same way it always did when he got nervous.

Kimi thought by now it would have been one of those things he'd have grown out of, but he hadn’t, and secretly, although he’d never say it to his face, he did find it cute. Leaning in he kissed Seb on the cheek, “Stop worrying. I'm back now.”

Moving forwards, he threw his arm over Seb’s shoulder and began to guide them out of the airport. After all there was a welcome back party to get to, and after such a flight, some vodka was never something to say no to.

**_ Six Hours Later  _ **

Annoyingly, the vodka was actually turning out to be a hindrance, as Kimi downed another shot, the burn not even registering, the temptation growing.

The temptation to kiss his best friend.

He shouldn’t be thinking that. He knows he shouldn’t even be considering that. But he can’t seem to stop. Secretly he has never stopped thinking about Seb the entire two years he’s been away, and being back with him again, just hits home. And hits home hard.

They’ve been best friends for years, ever since the scrawny blonde kid had walked into the paddock and looked around a bit like a lost puppy. Once he had found the Finn, he had never seemed to let him go much to the teasing of the others.

Not that Seb cared.

Truthfully, even Kimi hadn’t cared.

But that kid was gone.

Seb had grown up, especially in the years he's been gone, from being gangly and awkward, too pure gorgeousness, and seeing him now…

Kimi was distracted from his thoughts as Seb pressed up against him again, stealing the 2nd shot glass from his fingers and drinking the clear liquid within. Placing in the glass on the counter next to them with a dull thud, Seb began dancing once again, looking straight at him, and Kimi found his eyes drawing back again and again to his hips. To the smooth rolling motion as Seb danced, his hands lifting into the air in pure contradiction to the disco music around them. It looked more like he was trying to do some strange type of salsa, than actually dancing to the fast Eurodance beat blaring through the speakers behind them.

Kimi's gaze travelled up his body again and this time met his eyes, but Seb wasn't looking at him, or rather he was just looking at one bit of him. Kimi watched Seb piercingly as he bit his own lip, his eyes flickering back to the same point on Kimi. For a moment he wasn't sure what he was looking at, until unconsciously he licked his own lips and saw Seb’s eyes widen in response, gulping heavily as his still rolling hips slowed.

Kimi’s eyes darkened as he stepped closer. Registering the interest in the heated pools. Pressing against Seb, he wrapped an arm around and ground their hips together, leaning in and brushing his hands against his cheek as Seb gasped, and shuddered lightly in his arms.

Nudging their noses together, Kimi fixed his gaze on Seb’s as he brushed his fingers up the side of his neck and over his cheek. Cupping his jaw as the beta whined and pressed against him firmly. Their eyes flickered backwards and forwards across each other as Kimi patiently waited. He wanted to kiss Seb, of course he fucking did. But he wouldn't do it without the beta's final permission.

Seb nodded slightly as he realised what the Finn had been waiting for, and groaned, clutching his hands in Kimi’s hair as the Alpha’s lips pressed against his own and any restraint he had faded away.

The air in the club felt a thousand times hotter, and Kimi growled pressing Seb back against the bar next to them. The kiss was hot and heavy, and Seb groaned as Kimi’s lips left his own, and latched onto his neck. Sucking and nibbling a mark as he ground their crotches together. The pleased Alpha’s noises felt like a pleasure inferno going off in Seb’s brain.

Those noises were because of him.

A shudder escaped him as Kimi’s lips left the darkening mark he had sucked into his skin, and lingering kisses trailed up the side of his jaw and in a fiery line over too his lips. Their heated gazes met again and Seb pulled Kimi back in, their lips meeting once more.

They have always been best friends.

But maybe now they can be something more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


	2. Brothers - Omega Max/Alpha Daniel, Omega Pierre/Alpha Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max may not have a biological big brother, but in real life he has Pierre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one actually asked for this, but I've had 3/4 of it it sat as a draft for about four months. Now it's finally finished so I thought I'd share. 
> 
> Note - This was written before the Red Bull 2021 seat announcement.

There are days Max misses Daniel. So so much. He hates the distance that Dan leaving Red Bull created between them. He hates the torment that screeches internally in his inner omega when he loses Dan as his teammate, then Pierre and now with the prospect of losing Alex, Max hates it tenfold.

Both Dan and Alex, whilst quiet, knew how to calm him with just their presence alone. He had known he was safe, and Pierre, for all he was also an omega, had always lived with the stigma of being small and used it to his advantage. For all Pierre was slender, Max had seen him fight like a demon to protect him.

Pierre still protected him, even now, even once he had been demoted, and secretly for all he outwardly protested it, Max loved it. He enjoyed the big brotherly feeling he always had when he was with Pierre.

And he loved the fact that even after everything, the Frenchman was still willing be there for him when he needed it. Especially on the days he missed Daniel most of all. On the days between Christian, Helmut and his father, the demons in his head grew too much.

Pulling the hoodie higher over his head, he knocked quickly at Pierre’s door, and slipped past his friend when he opened it.

Spotting the large nest in the centre of the bed, Max rumbled quietly, sighing as familiar arms came around his waist and Pierre’s nose nuzzled his neck gently.

Pulling back with a final squeeze Pierre nodded at the nest, eyes gentle in understanding, “Get in it Maxy.”

Shuffling over to the bed Max curled up in the centre, cooing in surprise at a few additional t-shirts and a couple of hoodies buried in the centre, that smelt of a certain someone. Daniel.

“How?” Max murmured as Pierre slipped into the nest opposite him, one of Charles’ bandanas wrapped around his wrist.

“Figured you needed it,” Pierre shrugged.

Max sighed contentedly and curled closer to his friend. Nests were always better with two.

Nuzzling Pierre’s shoulder, he dozed off in the comfort of the man he called his brother’s arms and the strong scent of barbeques and petrol that had always lingered over Dan.

***************

It was hours later that movement on either side of the nest made him stir. A quiet unsure grumble escaping at first, as he buried his face deeper into Dan’s hoodie next to him, before he registered the soft arm curled around his waist, and the warmth of the body behind him.

And he knew.

Without even looking he knew. He’d recognise that tanned arm anywhere.

Daniel.

A rumble came from behind him, and he turned slightly meeting warm brown eyes, as Dan nuzzled his shoulder lightly.

“Hey Maxy.”

“How did you even know I was here?” Max muttered, confused.

Chuckling, Dan swiped his thumb over the frown lines in Max’s forehead, pressing a kiss to the centre, “Through the paddock grapevine?”

“Huh?” Max said, sitting up a little, “What you on about?”

Dan nodded behind him and Max turned, a pleased rumble escaping at the sight of Pierre. At some point in the night Pierre had turned, and was now snuggled, head buried into Charles’ chest, with the other Alpha’s arms curled around his waist. Both peacefully sleeping. 

“Gotta admit they are cute together,” Dan murmured. 

“We beat them,” Max nodded firmly.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that” Dan teased, winking as Max finally registered what he had admitted to. The tough guy image shattering as a look of sheer embarrassment appeared on his face, a dark blush blooming across his cheeks.

Laughing Dan leant in and kissed him, curling an arm around his waist.

Distraction would work.

Distraction always worked best with Max after all.

He may not actually be a tough guy (as much as he liked to think he was), but he was Dan’s, and he wouldn’t have him any other way.

In the darkness of the night, Pierre smiled against Charles’ chest, his blue eyes soft. He wouldn’t have Max any other way either. 


	3. Bravery - Alpha Kimi/Omega Seb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb needs reassurance after a rough day. Kimi reminds him, he is not weak, he is brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emma, after today 💙
> 
> All the German dishes mentioned I have taken from Google. If any are incorrect please let me know and I will amend. 
> 
> FYI - To everyone that has sent me a request for this series so far, thank you 💙 I am working on them and will post upon completion. 
> 
> Finally, I have also set up a fic exchange, so if any writers are interested, details can be found the 'collection' section on my AO3 profile or on my Tumblr. Anyone is welcome to join. Deadline for sign up's is 28th March and there is a 2 month writing window to give writers more time 😊💙

Seb hated injections. He always had done. But there was a bonus to having them, and that was just what he would return to.

When it was all over and the day is done, he knows when he opens the door and smells the Pfefferpotthast cooking, just how much he is loved. He can practically taste one of the dishes he grew up with.

The pieces of beef that are simmered in the seasoned broth along with onions, soup vegetables, spices, and herbs, and when he sees the table set for two, with candles littered about the room and a bottle of Heppenheim's own local Spatsburgunder red wine in the centre.

He knows he is loved.

He looks up at the sound of quiet footsteps on the carpet, but Kimi kisses him before he can speak. His Alpha's warm body curling around his own, reassuring rumbles emitting from him. The noises soothe and quieten the anxiety lingering within him.

It is over.

It is done.

And he is not alone. Kimi will never let him be alone. Pressing a kiss to his forehead and nuzzling the side of his neck when their lips part.

"How did you-?" Seb pauses unsurely, but Kimi knows him too well.

"I got the recipe from your mum weeks ago," Kimi rumbled, taking his hand and leading him to the table, "You deserve it for being so brave Seb. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you."

Pressing a kiss to the side of his head, he poured Seb a glass of wine before heading back to the kitchen and bringing a large pot full of the meat stew into the room and placing it on the table.

Seb's eyes softened and misted slightly at the sight of his favourite childhood dish. Kimi served out two portions and as they began to eat Seb felt all the anxiety and stress of the day's events ebb away with each warming mouthful. Looking up as Kimi raised an eyebrow at him, he nodded with a small smile, feeling his Alpha's sock clad foot rub against his reassuringly.

As they finished eating, Seb leant over and pressed a lingering kiss to Kimi's mouth. Kimi's fingers stroking through his hair and cupping the back of his neck lightly. With a quiet hum of contentedness, Seb pulled away and Kimi pulled him up into another hug.

"Go to the sofa Kulta, I'll be there in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Seb eyes widened as he clutched onto Kimi's sleeve. He hated how injections always made him need as much reassuring physical contact afterwards, but he couldn’t help it. Not that Kimi had ever complained.

"Do you want pudding or not," Kimi's low chuckle echoed in the otherwise quiet room, but Seb couldn’t feel embarrassed as the Alpha rested his hands on his hips and walked him backwards into the siting room and the large deep sofa in it's centre. Pushing Seb down onto it with another kiss, Seb murmured in surprise as he found the sofa full of bedding, extra pillows and a couple of large fluffy blankets. Just enough to make a nest.

"Get yourself settled Sebby, I'll be back in a minute."

Kimi brushed a kiss over his forehead and tugged Seb's favourite blanket closer, rumbling as Seb whined in happiness as he began to make his sofa nest.

Returning a few minutes later with their Westfälische quarkspeise in each hand, Kimi chuckled at the sight in front of him. Seb had literally buried himself in the centre of the sofa. Multiple items around him in his nest, including one of his shirts, alongside those of his paddock grid kids.

Kimi still had no idea how he had ended up with his omega adopting Charles and Lance, and then of course by extension Pierre and Esteban, but they had, and their scents mingled together always helped to ease Sebastian's nerves after trying days.

"I love you," Sebastian said earnestly as he approached. His eyes warm and content.

"I know kulta."

Kimi climbed into the nest, passing Seb his trifle and pressing in behind him, letting Seb rest against his chest, and nuzzling his neck with his nose. Taking the spoon out of his pocket, Kimi leant over Seb slightly and dipped the spoon into the trifle. Pulling it up, Sebastian laughed as some of the pumpernickel crumbs scattered over the bedding.

Kimi poked his side in retaliation before pressing the spoonful against Seb's lips. Still chuckling Seb's hand closed over the spoon handle and he ate it, leaning back and kissing Kimi afterwards so the sweet sharpness of the cherries in the dessert was shared between them.

With every mouthful shared, Kimi kept kissing him and as they finished the last bite, Seb couldn’t help the pleasured gasp that escaped as Kimi's hands trialled over his stomach under the blankets. Curling his arms across his stomach, Kimi's quiet rumbling in his ear was enough.

If his reward for being brave for a few minutes for an injection was this. Seb was pretty sure he could face more of them in the future. After all, sometimes there was nothing better than an evening of good food, good wine, a comfy nest and an Alpha wrapped around you. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
